Talk:Fallout Fanon Wiki
Reboot In the later half of 2010, a vote was held and a decision was made to erase all content besides images. The wiki was mired in poor quality content which subsequently crept into the good content, as is the nature of a shared universe. The rules and guidelines were revised and the administrators have agreed to hold everyone to a higher standard than before. So if you're a user who is returning after a long hiatus, why your article got deleted; there you go.--OvaltinePatrol 18:20, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm a Newbie ...and I was wondering if I could start a page. Can I? Chestnut808 16:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, just follow the rules.--OvaltinePatrol 23:49, September 11, 2011 (UTC) : Kay, thanks! Chestnut808 16:00, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey i have a friend who can enable a chat page that would make getting information across the users of this wiki ten times easier and the responses can be answered quicker if i know someones on. My friend is on right now he can do it quickly. The Vault Why does this wiki link to Nukapedia and not The Vault? [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 00:57, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Nukapedia used to be the Vault. The Vault is now separate from Wikia. I don't know the exact circumstances but Ausir was globally banned from Wikia. I thought it would be best to avoid Wikia politics and remained associated with the wikia fallout wiki.--OvaltinePatrol 04:32, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I read about the move to their new host, and he seemed really non combative about it. Of course, there may be more to the story. I just felt that it wasn't good for The Vault, since they still list this wiki on their main page. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 07:06, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :::The whole thing caught me by surprise and I still haven't taken the time to learn all the details. This was strictly a way of dodging any problems with Wikia staff. I'm not adverse to linking to the new Vault if it doesn't get us in trouble.--OvaltinePatrol 07:23, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I think it's best to wait and make sure that it wouldn't be a problem. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 07:50, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I'm Jspoelstra, bureaucrat at Nukapedia, Wikia's Fallout wiki. By reading a very unpleasant comment on a Vault's bureaucrat talkpage I stumbled upon this conversation. I can tell you the history of forking our wiki. Back in november 2011, Ausir (now banned for promoting Curse on Wikia, see Cobalt wiki for an example), GhostAvatar, Porter21 and Gothemasticator weren't happy anymore at Wikia, mainly because of too much advertising, Wikia diverging away from the content and them neglecting (wishes of) the gaming wikis. Most admins agreed to this view and also moved to Curse. However, as it has turned out, almost the entire community decided to stay at Nukapedia. So did I and 1 or 2 more admins (whose numbers have been strenghtened again already). Why? Because we still are happy at Wikia. For myself I can say the reasons the former bc's gave for the move were just a minor bother and I think that counts for most of our community. Why would you move if you still are happy here and feel the same way we do? And take in mind the traffic to your wiki here has been built up over the years. Taking it somewhere else will reduce that drastically as people won't be able to find you anymore that easy. Check here for Wikia's argumentation to stay at Wikia. Seems a solid reason to me to stay here and keep the link to Nukapedia. Don't think Wikia would allow a link to a Curse site anyway. As for Nukapedia, we're doing well (even nr. 4 without a new game), are very much alive and making our own content. We hope you will stay associated with us. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 14:18, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :If this wiki wants to add a link to The Vault, it is their decision, not yours. Second, please do not start a mob hate campaign because someone favors one wiki hosting service over another; it's not worth it. If a community wants to move, it's their decision, not mine, and not yours. If you had taken the time to read my previous post, you would have seen that I even mentioned that posting a link to The Vault would not be a good idea. :If you would like to see the reason why Ausir was banned, you can find it here: :*http://www.falloutwiki.com/Forum:Banned_from_Wikia :About a year ago, I suggested the possibility of this wiki moving, and it was discussed, and it was decided not to move. I respected that, and dropped the issue. I have occasionally worked on content in my userspace since then. :You have given your reasons for staying at Nukapedia and accepted them, and I hope that you will be willing to accept my reasons for continuing to read The Vault. I was a major reader of The Vault for background and gaming information on Fallout 3. I was disappointed when the skin changed, because I have found Oasis to be unusable, despite many attempts to learn. The Nukapedia Monobook skin was decent, so I continued reading. When I found out that The Vault had moved, I decided to continue using the wiki at their new home. It's personal preference, I have nothing against you. :Information on the number of users at The Vault. http://www.falloutwiki.com/Special:Statistics :[[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 17:54, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I have both of them bookmarked actually. The solution may be to have the Vault host it's own fanon/fan fiction wiki. Wikia has at least four such wikis, each with their own staff and style; it's possible that the Vault community doesn't care for the way any of us approach it.--OvaltinePatrol 18:12, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :::GhostAvatar mentioned that. He said it would only be a good idea if the community here wanted to move, so that the new wiki would not be dead. I'd be willing to start a Fallout fan fiction wiki at Sturmkrieg, since it's a relevant gaming/player created content topic, as one of our options. Do you think I should restart the discussion about moving? I remember the main argument against it last year was that The Vault was still here, and we wanted to stay with them. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 18:27, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::I am not adverse to simply writing entirely new content for a Curse-hosted wiki myself. It would actually be rather liberating to be entirely divorced from the accumulated history of TL. That wouldn't stop me from writing at TL though. I'm not going to endorse moving so much as suggest that those editors with a lot of time and ideas on their hands might want to write for both. I'm sure some might find it worth it just to escape my tyrannical administration :P.--OvaltinePatrol 18:39, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Wherever you decide to take it or whether you stay here, I'll keep supporting this wiki. :::::Were you referring to the pre-reboot history? Although I originally disagreed with having so many rules, I've actually come to support pretty much all of them. It is necessary for quality, and the wiki has been growing despite the restrictions. The Fallout universe is much more restrictive than 40k, which is what I have been mostly into. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 18:52, April 8, 2012 (UTC) The new background I'm having a hard time reading the wiki with this new background. I'm all for changing the artistic style of the wiki. The old one was very drab but this is not a change for the better. This current theme is hard on my eyes to read and I know we can do better. Homosursussus (talk) 02:24, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I changed the background to something that I can see. I'm not saying that it has to stay this color scheme I was just making it something legible until we can decide on a new theme. Homosursussus (talk) 02:39, September 11, 2012 (UTC) If i may ask if things in the fallout universe is powered by nucealar technology or at least where powered by what did they use oil for? ps i have checked and dident find the answer so help please :Nuclear technology had not yet been universally adopted. However, uranium was also fought over.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:51, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Warhammer 40K Link Removed the link to the Warhammer fanon on the front page. It would appear that we are persona non grata with the staff there. We shouldn't drive our users to frequent their site. Not saying we referred a lot of folks but why give them a helping hand. Homosursussus (talk) 18:55, January 28, 2016 (UTC) : I'm not certain what your referring to. Last time I checked, our two userbases got along just fine with each other. Is there something specific your referring to or is this all just arbitrary? CaptainCain (talk) 21:24, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :: You okay man? You seem a little on edge as of late. There is a specific incident behind this move. Its nothing I'd like to make public record but I would be happy to discuss it with you in chat if you'd like to go over the events. Homosursussus (talk) 22:45, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :: Anytime you're in chat, I'm willing to discuss this issue. CaptainCain (talk) 03:26, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :: I don't get how you can just take it upon yourself to remove something like that without consulting other users. Unless you consulted a small echo chamber or something, the only thing I'm seeing here is leading users being unaware of this incident of persona non grata between us and the 40k Fanon and that resulted in you removing the link. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 03:37, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Other Fallout Fan Communities Found these two wikis while browsing Wikia. One is even active, and both have over 100 pages. Perhaps we could add them to the alternatives? *Fallout Gravel Pit Wiki *Fallout Sandbox Wiki MongoosePirate (talk) 05:03, July 16, 2016 (UTC) : I'll give these a look over and see what they're about. If they're not dormant I'll add them. CaptainCain (talk) 11:27, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Discord Link The Discord link on the front page no longer works; it says that the invitation has expired or is invalid KayEmm (talk) 09:30, August 5, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks, it's been updated.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:41, August 5, 2018 (UTC)